Hiding in the Maze!
by Fumiko Yuina
Summary: Sakura mendengarkan pengumuman untuk kesatria. bahwa Kerajaannya membuat labirin untuk ujian kesatria pada malam hari. Ia tertarik untuk bermain petak umpet di Labirin tersebut, sampai seseorang bisa menemukannya! Dapatkah mereka menemukan tuan putri?/SasuSaku/RnR? Please!


**Hiding in the Maze**

**Disclaimer **: _**M**__a__**s**__a__**s**__h__**i**__**K**__i__**s**__h__**i**__m__**o**__t__**o**_

**Story** _**F**__umiko __**Y**__uina_

**Genre **: _**A**__d__**v**__e__**n**__t__**u**__r__**e**__? __**M**__y__**s**__t__**e**__r__**y**__?_

**Pairing** : umm… _**S**__asu__**S**__aku_?

**Warning!** : AU, typo, dll.

**Summary :** Sakura mendengarkan pengumuman untuk kesatria. bahwa Kerajaannya membuat labirin untuk ujian kesatria pada malam hari. Ia tertarik untuk bermain petak umpet di Labirin tersebut, sampai seseorang bisa menemukannya! Dapatkah mereka menemukan tuan putri?

.

.

Disebuah istana yang bernama Kerajaan Haruno. Di istana itu tentu saja bukan hanya ada Raja, Ratu, dan anaknya saja. Saya—sebagai Author- akan memperkenalkan mereka.

.

.

**Sakura Haruno**

Ia adalah anak bungsu yang menjadi anak semata wayang Raja dan Ratu Haruno. Yap, Ia mempunyai seorang kakak—Sasori Haruno-. Tetapi, saat umur 10 tahun, Sakura harus ditinggalkan kakaknya untuk selamanya. Saat kehilangan kakaknya, Sakura menjadi sedikit pendiam. Ia berusaha menyemangati dirinya untuk tetap tegar.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Kerajaan Haruno membutuhkan seorang kesatria bukan? Yap! Sasuke adalah salah satu kesatria dalam kerajaan ini. Ia selalu berlatih untuk menjadi kesatria hebat yang siap melindungi Raja, Ratu, dan tentu saja sang putrid—bersama dengan Naruto Uzumaki, teman berlatihnya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke Uchiha adalah putra mahkota kerajaan Uchiha. Tetapi keluarganya beserta isi kerajaannya tewas disaat pertempuran. Dan Raja Haruno membawa Sasuke kekerajaannya. Karena tidak ingin merepotkan Raja dan Ratu, Sasuke meminta untuk menjadi salah satu kesatria di Kerajaan ini. Dan Raja serta Ratu menyetujuinya.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Seseorang yang riang dan tidak menyerah. Selalu ingin mengalahkan Sasuke—tetapi tetap tak berhasil. Ia ingin menjadi kesatria di kerajaan ini. Dan impiannya terwujud saat berumur 12 tahun. Ayahnya telah meninggal saat ia berumur 5 tahun. Dan Ibunya pergi ke Kerajaan ini untuk menjadi koki di Kerajaan Haruno—yang kebetulan tak memiliki koki, yang di bantu oleh Ino Yamanaka.

**Ino Yamanaka**

Ia sudah bekerja disini saat Kushina—Ibu Naruto- datang kesini. Dari kecil Ia selalu disini, karena Ayahnya—Inoichi Yamanaka- bekerja disini sebagai penasihat Raja. Sifatnya yang cerewet dan mudah bergaul ini membuatnya bisa berteman- ralat, bersahabat bersama putri Haruno.

.

.

Yak! Perkenalannya segitu saja ya? Ok! Back to story!

Di halaman kerajaan Haruno, Seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang menatap lawannya dengan serius. Ia mulai menggerakkan pedangnya untuk menyerang lawannya.

"…Mulai!" teriak seseorang bermasker plus berambut keperakan. Ia bernama Kakashi Hatake, sang guru pelatih Sasuke.

Sasuke—pemuda raven itu- segera maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya pada lawan jabriknya-Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto dengan sigap menahan serangan Sasuke dengan pedangnya.

"Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu, Teme!" desis Naruto. Sasuke mendengus, meremehkan. "Hn, coba saja."

Tring! Tring!

Naruto menyerang Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menahan pedang Naruto dengan pedangnya dan menggerakkan pedangnya dengan arah memutar. Dengan mudahnya pedang Naruto terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Bagaimana, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto membuang muka.

"Oke, latihan selesai. Kalian boleh istirahat." Ucap Kakashi dan pergi meninggalkan mereka sambil membaca buku nistanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto menuju kerajaan istana, mau ke dapur untuk makan siang atau sekedar menghilangkan rasa haus.

Sesampainya di dapur, mereka melihat Kushina yang sedang memasak, Ino yang sedang meletakkan masakan Kushina di meja makan dan…

Merah muda?

"Siang, tuan putri." Salam Naruto ramah lalu Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke untuk hormat kepada Sakura.

"Akh! B-Baka Dobe!" bisik Sasuke kesal. Ia pun berkata pada sang tuan putri,

"Siang, putri Sakura." Ucapnya sopan. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ayo duduk? Sasuke, Naruto?" ajak Sakura ramah.

"Oke, putri!" ucap Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Mereka pun duduk disamping Sakura. "Kalian habis latihan ya?" tanya Sakura sekedar basa-basi.

"Aaa…" jawab Sasuke lalu melihat Kushina membawakan mereka makanan.

"Ini, Sasuke, Naruto-chan~ dimakan ya!" kata Kushina sambil menggoda Naruto.

Naruto cemberut. "Ah, Ibu! Jangan panggil aku pakai embel-embel 'chan'!" protes nya. Kushina hanya terkekeh.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Sasuke lalu memakan masakan Kushina.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Enak sup ayam nya?" tanya Kushina lembut. Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

'Seperti masakan Ibu…' batinnya sedih. "Hn. Enak, Kushina-san." Ucapnya menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

"Aaaaa! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Selamat makan!" teriak Naruto yang dihadiahi jitakan dari Ino sebelum Kushina yang hendak menjitak Naruto.

"Berisik Baka!"

Sakura hanya terkikik pelan.

.

.

"Ibuuuuuu! Aku ingin main ke Taman~" rengek Sakura pada Tsunade—sang Ratu.

"Tidak Sakura! Berbahaya!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ayolah buuuuu~"

"Sudahlah, Tsunade. Biarkan Sakura bermain di Taman." Ucap Raja Haruno—Jiraya-.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Baiklah,"

Sakura terbelalak senang. "Tetapi, harus ditemani Sasuke atau Naruto!" ucapnya tegas.

"Baik! Ibunda!" teriaknya semangat. "Dan terima kasih, Ayah~"

Raja dan Ratu pun tersenyum melihat anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sakura berjalan kearah halaman dimana Sasuke dan Naruto latihan. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang sedang membawa alat-alat kebersihan kuda(?).

"Naruto. Temani aku ke Taman ya?" ajak Sakura pelan. Naruto menoleh. "Ah, maaf tuan putri. Aku disuruh Anko-sama—guru pelatih Naruto- untuk membantunya memandikan Kuda." Ungkap Naruto sedikit tidak enak.

"Umm… Baiklah~" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku. Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Sasuke~ main ke taman yuk!" ajak Sakura. Sasuke berhenti membaca. Ia terheran-heran, sejak kapan tuan putri mengajaknya bermain.

"Ayolah!" paksa Sakura karena dilihatnya Sasuke sedang santai-santai saja. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Baiklah tuan put—"

"Panggil aku Sakura saja." Kata Sakura nyengir.

"Ya, putri Sakura." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

.

.

"..20..21..22…23…" hitung Sakura sambil melompat. Walaupun ia lelah tetapi ia tetap memaksakannya.

"Putri, jangan terlalu capek." Nasihat Sasuke. Sakura mau tak mau patuh karena melihat kondisinya yang memang sedang capek. "Sasuke, kau tenang sekali." Celetuk Sakura menatap langit.

"Memang kenapa tuan putri?" tanya Sasuke heran. Kenapa Sakura menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Ah! Tak apa!"

"Hum… sudah sore. Ayo pulang!" ajak Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kerajaan istana diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke. Ayo sini! Kami ada pengumuman untuk ujian kesatria kalian." Ucap Kakashi santai.

"Hn." Sasuke mendekati Kakashi, Naruto, dan Anko. Sakura juga mendekati mereka.

"Aaa, Salam kami tuan putri." Ucap Naruto, Anko, dan Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Baik! Inilah tugas kalian nanti malam. Lihat Labirin disana?" tanya Anko. Mereka lalu melihat arah yang ditunjuk Anko lalu mengangguk. "Kalian harus menemukan jalan keluar dari sana dan berhati-hati pada serigala malam yang akan memangsa kalian~ Jadi berhati-hatilah. Tips nya adalah bersikap menjadi serigala. Cium baunya dan tajamkan penglihatan mu! Ujian ini akan diadakan malam hari. Jadi nanti malam kalian berkumpul disini! Oke? Jelas?"

"Siap! Jelas!" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto mantap.

"Baiklah, silakan bubar."

.

.

Malamnya…

"Sepertinya kau akan ketakutan, Dobe?" ejek Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sedikit bergetar.

"T-Tidak!" Sasuke menghiraukannya dan pergi kekamarnya untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Setelah selesai, ia mendekati pintu. Tetapi, ia merasa janggal. Lalu menoleh ke meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. 'Kertas?'

Ia lalu membukanya. Detik kemudian Ia terbelalak dan pergi menuju pelatihnya.

"Kakashi-sensei! Anko-sensei!" ucap Sasuke terburu-buru.

Kakashi dan Anko heran. "Ada apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"T-Tuan putri…" kekhawatiran mulai tersirat diwajah mereka.

"Ada apa dengannya!?"

"Ia pergi ke Labirin itu dan bersembunyi." Ucap Sasuke.

"APA! Cepat kita cari! Sebelum dia dimangsa serigala!" ucap Kakashi dan Anko. Naruto kaget.

"Baiklah, kalian cari di Labirin! Kami akan mencarinya disekitar hutan." Ucap Kakashi lalu pergi barsama Anko ke hutan.

"Ayo Sasuke!" Ajak Naruto sambil membawa ransel untuk perlengkapan saat di Labirin. Sasuke dan Naruto pun memasuki Labirin. Naruto membawa obor dan Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk jaga-jaga. "Tuan Putri! Keluarlah!" teriak Naruto. "Ia tak akan keluar sampai kita menemukannya!" jelas Sasuke. "Darimana kau tau?" tanya Naruto. "Surat. Ia mengirimiku surat." Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sekarang mereka tiba di persimpangan(emang jalan?).

"Aku rasa tuan putri kesebelah kanan." Tebak Naruto. "Kau hanya menebak, Dobe! Aku tidak yakin dia disana!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar lolongan serigala dari arah kiri. Naruto pucat.

"Ia juga tak mungkin kearah kiri karena serigala itu disana!" ucap Naruto histeris. "Ia pasti kekanan!"

"Dobe! Ikuti aku dan tetap bersamaku. Atau kau tersesat!" ancam Sasuke tajam. Naruto meneguk ludah. Ia pun mengangguk. Mereka berjalan kearah kiri. Terdengar bagi mereka suara Kakashi dan Anko yang memanggil Sakura.

"Tuan Putri Sakura! Ayo keluar!"

"Tuan putri! Ini bukan permainan! Keluarlah nak!"

Sasuke dan Naruto tetap focus pada jalan mereka. Dan baru beberapa langkah dari tempat sebelumnya, Sasuke berhenti. Naruto yang masih dalam ketakutan pun menabrak Sasuke.

"Ck! Kau ini Dobe! Oh iya. Kau bawa panah penunjuk arah?" tanya Sasuke melirik ransel Naruto.

"Aaaaa! Ada!" Naruto pun mengeluarkan panah-panah itu.

"Tempelkan di sini!" tunjuk Sasuke pada dinding di sebelah kirinya. "Lalu, setelah beberapa meter dari sini, kau temple lagi, dobe! Sampai Tuan putri ketemu!" jelas Sasuke dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Waktu terasa lama bagi mareka. Ternyata mencari Sakura di Labirin lebih susah dibandingkan mencari barang yang hilang di kamar.

Sasuke frustasi mencari Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat perkataan Anko tadi sore.

'…Cium baunya dan tajamkan penglihatan mu! Seperti serigala...'

Sasuke mengendus. Mencari bau Sakura yang biasa didekatnya.

"Ah! Ketemu!" Naruto terheran-heran melihat Sasuke. Tetapi ia tetap mengikutinya.

Setelah beberapa langkah mereka akhirnya menemukan Sakura di Labirin tersebut.

"Tuan Putri!" seru mereka. "Sasuke! Naruto!"

"Kau ini! Bagaimana kalau kau dimangsa serigala? Kau tak takut?" Omel Sasuke.

"S-Sebenarnya aku takut…" Sakura menunduk malu.

"Dan juga… pemberani!" celetuk Naruto.

Tiba-tiba bayangan serigala muncul di dekat tikungan. Lolongannya pun terdengar.

Naruto gemetaran. Sakura bersembunyi dibalik tembok labirin. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto dan membuka ranselnya.

'Api! Api! Api!' batinnya. _Aha! Ketemu!_

Sasuke melemparkan bom kecil. Jika mengenai tanah, akan menghasikkan api.

Bum!

Serigala itu pun lari.

"Fyuuh! Hampir saja—eh?" Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sudah pingsan duluan.

"Tuan putri?" panggil Sasuke melihat Sakura tidak ada didekatnya.

"Ya, Sasuke…" Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini!" ucap Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto di belakang yang sudah sekarat. *Plak!

"A-Ayo!" Mereka pun mengikuti panah petunjuk yang tadi ditempel Naruto.

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei! Anko-sensei! Aku sudah menemukan tuan Putri!" teriak Sasuke dan membaringkan Naruto direrumputan. 'Awh! Punggungku!' keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hah! Tuan putri! Kau membuat kami khawatir! Jangan diulangi ya!" nasihat Anko. Sakura mengangguk.

"Sakura anak ku!" Teriak Raja dan Ratu dari kejauhan. Didampingi oleh Kushina, dan para prajurit.

Jiraya dan Tsunade pun memeluk Sakura. "Kau membuat kami khawatir, Sakura! Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana—bla…blaa…blaa…" Omel Tsunade. Jiraya hanya pasrah. Sakura mendengarkan tanpa niat.

"Naruto! NARUTOOOO!"

BLETAK!

"AW! Sakit Bu!" keluh Naruto. Kushina terkekeh.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ehm… Sasuke?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Kau lulus ujian ini." Ucap Kakashi dan melirik Naruto. "Sepertinya Naruto harus menghilangkan rasa takutnya." Celetuk Anko. Mereka pun tertawa kecil.

Ratu menghampiri Naruto dan Kushina. Dan Raja menghampiri Kakashi dan Anko. Ntah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil Sakura. Sasuke terkejut. '…-kun?'

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

Sasuke menunduk sedikit, menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Kau harus menggunakan bau Cherry itu, putri Sakura." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Haha, kau ini."

"Hai! Kawan! Tuan putri!" panggil Naruto.

"Aku punya nama, Dobe!" komentar Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tau. Hahaha." Ucap Naruto tertawa garing.

"Huh. Sepertinya aku harus membawa serigala itu lagi kesini."

Naruto pucat. Sakura dan Sasuke tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto.

.

.

**The End!**

.

.

**A/N : Gimana cerita saya? Bagus tidak? Semoga saja bagus! xD (Plaked!)**

**Aaaa~ Ceritanya agak aneh ya? Soalnya saya merasa bagus-bagus aja nih cerita. Tapi disisi lain… Aneh. _ _||| *pundung**

**OkE! Saya minta Reviewnya ya! Bagi yang sudah baca. Jangan lupa Review!**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**


End file.
